Piano Magic
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: What if Bella could play the piano? One-Shot Piano Magic. I hope you enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just a crazy one-shot. I had heard this song and I fell in love with it. I thought it was a perfect EXB song. So here it is... **

**I don't own anything.**

Today was going to be boring. With a bit of a 'huff' I sat on the cream colored couch in the living room at the Cullen Mansion. Edward's family decided to all go out together for a hunting trip. They forces Edward to come because his eyes were turning into that deep onyx that wasn't all so safe to be around. They probably won't be back for another hour. I sighed and _tried_ to watch TV. Hence the word _tried._ I couldn't watch TV. There was nothing on and it didn't interest me. My eyes scanned the room until my eyes landed on Edward's gorgeous black grand piano.

It was calling me. I've been playing the piano since forever. Renee wanted me to do something other than read and since I liked music I took up piano. The reason I never told the Cullens was because I didn't want to embarrass myself any more than I already did. I mean, I was dating their vampire son. No need for attention. I haven't played in a long time. The last time I played was when I was at Renee's. Which was just before summer ended and it's now December.

I sighed and hopped off the couch. I sat down on his piano bench and let my fingers drag across the keys. It was a gorgeous familiar sound. I placed my fingers on the keys in a playing position. I started to play the intro to a song I wrote. I was greatful at times that Alice never mentioned me playing piano. I would've thought she would've saw me.

As I started to drift into the words, I remembered everything I was thinking about when I wrote it.

**You've got magic inside your finger tips**

**It's leaking out all over my skin**

**Everytime that I get close to you**

**Your makin me weak with the way you**

**Look through those eyes**

_He looked at me with liquid gold eyes as if they pierced right through my soul and it made my knees weak. He moved his hand to my cheek and caressed it. Even though he was cold, my skin was blazing where he touched me. He bent his head down and kissed me. My heart was beating like it was going to pop out of my chest. He pulled away and chuckled._

"_I love you Bella."_

**And all I see is your face**

**All I need is your touch**

**Wake me up with your lips**

**Come at me from up above**

**Yeaaaa, oh I need you**

I would wake up every morning having Edward next to me. His arms being wrapped around my waist and sometimes his face would be in my hair. He gave me a kiss every morning just so I could wake up with my wacky heart. If he was hunting and wasn't there my day was just blown out of proportion.

**I remember the way that you move**

**Your dancin easily through my dreams**

**It's hittin me harder and harder with all your smiles**

**You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss**

I remember at prom the way he lifted me on to his feet and made me dace with him. I felt like I was on air, in a dreamland. I remember thinking how graceful him, along with the rest of the family, walked and ran. I remember how each of his smiles made my heart stop and still do.

I also recall being annoyed almost every time he stops kissing me because of his 'self-control'.

**All I see is your face**

**All I need is your touch**

**Wake me up with your lips**

**Come at me from up above**

The way each kiss makes my heart stop, every touch sets my skin ablaze, the way I wake up to his cold breath on my face. He's my soul mate. My other half.

**Oh baby I need you**

**To see me, the way I see you**

**Lovely, wide awake in**

**The middle of my dreams**

I wanted him to know how much I dreamed of me being like him and us being together forever. I wanted to feel like I belong next to him. I didn't want to the beast, I wanted to be the beauty. Even though he calls me beautiful it still doesn't feel right.

**And all I see is your face**

**All I need is your touch**

**Wake me up with your lips**

**Come at me from up above**

I realized I was so caught up in the music, I had negelcticed to hear the gasps of people behind me, the drop of bags on the floor, the small quiet murmurs. I didn't hear any of it. I was so caught up in my music, just like how Edward is with his. It just completely takes over. I took a deep breath and sang the last verse.

**All I see is your face**

**All I need is your touch**

**Wake me up with your lips**

**Come at me from up above**

**Yeaaah,**

I stopped playing a sighed. I turned around and saw my vampire family staring at me in awe.

"Hey everyone," I waved a hand, _Oh Boy…_

**I hope you enjoyed it. The song is called Magic (Piano Version) by Colbie Caillat. Review if you want to.**

**Thanks for reading! Happy holidays and Merry Christmas.**


	2. InfoThis will be deleted don't review

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to say I have started a LiveJournal... and the link is on my profile. **

**Okay... I'm owkring on the new chapter for Music Savior and it'll be done soon hopefully.**

**ANd for anyone who would like to know, I'm now working on adding another chapter Piano Magic.**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
